Motherly Love and Fatherly Instincts
by WhiteRose BlackThorn
Summary: When master assassins fall in love you know only craziness can ensue. Between following the 'What Happens In Vegas' rule, morning sickness, and overprotective uncles, Clint and Natasha barely have enough time to sit down and breathe let alone save the world. Can they handle a new baby or two? Only time will tell. Pepper/Tony Bruce/Betty Thor/Jane Loki/OC
1. Bachelor Party

**I don't own anything! This is loosely based off The Hangover. Cecelia is Loki's daughter. Her mother died in a car accident and that's why I made Loki so flirtatious. He's never been good at handling his emotions.**

Natasha's POV

"Guys, I am alone!" Natasha whispered-screamed into the phone, "It's my wedding day and you lost the groom! You have six hours to find Clint or I will personally come to Las Vegas, find Clint, and kick all your stupid asses for not taking Steve, who apparently is the only responsible member of this team!" The line went dead and Tony looked up at Bruce, Thor, and Loki.  
"Guys," He said, "We are royally_ screwed_."

Third Person's POV

**48 hours earlier… **

"Woo! Vegas!" Tony yelled, as they sped down the road in his topless convertible. Bruce chuckled from his spot in the backseat and Thor was leaning out of his seat, practically sitting on his brother, who was pretending not to be excited. "To our fellow Avenger's last day as an unmarried man!" Thor clapped Clint's back making him swerve slightly. Our Avengers were all having a bachelor party for Clint the day before he and Natasha got married. Clint was wearing a black leather jacket and a white shirt with a pair of worn jeans. Tony was wearing a black shirt and a pair of relaxed jeans. Thor had his normal gray T-shirt and low cut jeans. Bruce wore a pair of stretchy pants and a white shirt. Strangely enough Loki looked pretty normal. He had a green button up shirt on, black slacks, and he'd cut his hair shorter again. When the crazy group had to stop at a red light, a group of girls were next to them of course decked out in short skirts and skimpy tops.  
"Hey there boys!" A girl in the back seat called out. The front seats of both cars all had rings on and were obviously off limits.  
"Hello ladies," Loki replied respectfully, his voice smooth and a mischievous smile gracing his features.  
"Watch this," Thor whispered to the other members of the car.  
"What's your name?" Another girl asked.  
"Loki and you all are?"  
"Fawn," The voluptuous blonde who had spoken first answered.  
"Mia," The brunette with doe eyes who had spoken second said.  
"Bianca," A curvy black haired girl told him, twirling a curl around her finger. Loki smiled sweetly.  
"Lovely names," He told them with false sincerity, "This is my brother Thor." He gestured to his brother who had stopped almost sitting on him.  
"You two don't look alike," Fawn said and Bianca and Mia nodded their heads in as if to agree. The two redheads in the front sear had gotten into a wedding conversation with Clint and Tony and rolled their eyes at their friends in the backseat.  
"No," Loki said, taking on a look of sadness, "I recently found out I was adopted. It was horrible, but I love my brother and, you know, when I'm upset I just think back to the times Thor defended me when people mocked me for being different." All the girls cooed and Bianca leaned out of the car to hug him tightly.  
"That is so horrible!" Mia said, pouting, "You know what? If we ever run into each other again I bet we could cheer you up." Then the light turned green and Clint sped away.  
"Whoa!" Clint said, "That was as smooth as when I asked Natasha out."  
"How did you ask Natasha to marry you?" Bruce asked and Clint launched into the story. About an hour later, the group was pulling into the hotel. As they checked in not a single one of them could have guessed what was going to happen that night.

**Present time…**

"Ooh," Bruce groaned loudly. He sat up and looked around. Their room was completely trashed and there was a cat on his chest that he was fairly certain he had never seen before. Thor was sleeping on a couch that the back was broken off of. Tony was lying on top of the bar with shot glasses surrounding him. Loki's black hair was peeking out of the bathroom door and he could see blonde, brown, and another black head also slightly visible. 'Must've run into Fawn, Mia, and Bianca' Bruce thought, 'Wait- Clint!' He jumped up and the cat on his chest hissed angrily then ran and hid. "Guys! Wake up!"  
"What?" Thor said, jumping up and looking around. Tony woke up a little slower and glanced at him blearily.  
"Shh!" Tony shushed him.  
"Where's Clint?" Bruce asked panicked. Tony jumped up and slid on some debris.  
"Loki!" Thor yelled to his younger brother and he jumped up, "Get up now! And please put some clothes on." Loki pulled on some pants and ran out of the bathroom.  
"What? What?" He asked.  
"We lost the Black Widow's groom!" Tony yelled. The Avengers called Natasha and after a very unpleasant conversation were left even more panicked than before.  
"Okay, everyone, let's just calm down before Bruce hulks out," Tony said, ever protective of his friend. Bruce smiled appreciatively.  
"Alright," Thor boomed, his voice immediately taking charge, "Loki has always been good at strategy so, what do we do?"  
Loki seemed to be shocked his brother was putting the spotlight on him, but responded, "We need to look around and see if we can find evidence of where Clint is. Tony, you and Bruce go to the lobby and ask the staff if they saw us last night and if Barton was with us. Thor, you make sure everyone is dressed and _out_ of our room. I'll look around and see if I can find anything."

Bruce's POV

"Excuse me, sir?" I said quietly, "Do you remember seeing us last night?" The man behind the counter turned around.  
"Yea," He answered unenthusiastically. Tony and I waited for a second before being more specific.  
"How many of us were there?" I asked.  
"I didn't count."  
"Okay, listen up. My name is Tony Stark. I'm sure you know me. You are going to tell me everything about the group of people we were with, alright?" Tony finally snapped at the man. The man's posture snapped straight and he looked embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Stark," He apologized, "You two were there and there was a tall guy with black hair and a really strong looking blonde guy and a guy about average height who kept winning all the dart games."  
"That's all I needed to know," Tony said exasperatedly and turned on his heel. I smiled carefully and got into the elevator behind Tony. When the elevator dinged and we got out, Fawn, Mia, Bianca, and other random party-goers were ushered in by Thor. Thor, Tony, and I wondered around the room until they found Loki standing in a bedroom looking at a camera.  
"So, we found out Clint was with us when we came back from the casino," Tony spoke out, moving to stand beside Loki, "What did you find?"  
"This camera," He said. Everyone gathered around to look at the pictures. The first few pictures were of the guys in a bar drinking and laughing so much almost all the pictures were blurry. They scrolled through a few more pictures (Once they passed a very disturbing picture of Tony and Loki belly dancing that made Tony wish he could slam his head on a table until that image was out of his head). Finally they got to the last one that revealed Clint's location.  
"He's on the top floor balcony?" Bruce said incredulously.  
"Well, I could've guessed that," Thor responded. The group raced to the elevator and slammed the button.  
"Clinton Barton!" Tony screeched.  
"Your bride-to-be is ready to kill us!" Loki screamed.  
"Everybody calm down," Bruce chimed in ever the voice of reason, "We have two hours until the wedding and it takes an hour to get home."

**One extremely long car ride later…**

Natasha's POV

_I _am going to cry. I _am _going to cry. I am _going_ to-. "Clint!" I screamed starting to run towards him. Pepper grabbed my arm and stopped me.  
"He can't see you in your dress," Pepper chastised, pulling me back into my room to freshen up my makeup and slick down my hair. I looked in the mirror and could hardly process my reflection. My red hair was growing out again so its gentle curls hung carefully around my face. My wedding dress was full and fluffed out like the bottom of a princess dress, but the top was tight and low-cut with spaghetti straps. I turned around and noticed how gorgeous Pepper looked. She wore a light blue strapless dress that had two strips of fabric that knotted in the middle of her chest and the excess fell loosely down the front of her dress. She was my maid of honor and Betty, Maria, and Jane were my bridesmaids. The bridesmaids' dresses were just like Pepper's except longer and instead of a knot there were straps.  
"You know you look too good to have just had a baby," Natasha joked lightly, ecstatic knowing everything was back on schedule.  
"You look way too good to be five weeks pregnant," Pepper joked back.  
"Shush!" I warned her looking around, "I'm not even showing yet. You did make sure that all that dairy products were pasteurized and there is no processed meat and everything is cooked thoroughly, right?"  
"Calm down," Pepper said softly, "I went through this too you know." Natasha felt comfortable around Pepper. Not quite as comfortable as she was with Clint, but more than she was with most people. Then she was called to stand in line and watched as Pepper left her side to join the bridesmaids and groomsmen (Steve, Tony, Bruce, and Thor) to walk down the aisle. Maria's younger sister held Robbie Stark and Cecilia was the flower girl. And as I walked down the aisle I couldn't believe that I'd managed to be so lucky.


	2. I Hate This

**I don't own anything! I decided to write the pregnancy as multiple diary entries, one from Clint and one from Natasha. I'm only writing the weeks that important things happen in.**

Clint's entry

**Week Six**

**When Nat told me she was pregnant I'm not sure exactly what I expected. Today she was tired and was sick all morning. Not to mention she had to use the bathroom once every. People are always say "Oh pregnancy is so beautiful!". Well, let me tell you, sitting on the bathroom floor holding Tasha's hair while she repeatedly vomits isn't that beautiful. Also, she's always been pretty grumpy when she's tired so, when Tony asked how she was feeling she snapped and told him to stop worrying about her because she doesn't need another guy breathing down her neck. I guess I'm supposed to write how I'm dealing with the pregnancy. I don't exactly understand what "dealing with" means. I'm not dealing with it. Natasha's the one with a person growing inside her. So, instead of that I'm going to write what we did today. Cecelia, I hope our kid is as sweet as she is at five, was so excited she was going to get a new friend. Loki agreed to go over how to go about with having a pregnant wife and Pepper told Nat and I she would help us with anything. Tony decided that since it's not safe for Tasha to drink he wasn't going to either. All the guys have put bets on how long it will last. I have until the mood swings kick in, but we both appreciate the effort. Also, when I promised I wouldn't eat anything she couldn't eat I didn't realize it was every food I've eaten. Okay maybe that's a bit of an exaggeration, but let me just list a few things here. **

**Basically any type of fish**

**Deli meat**

**Soft cheese**

**Unpasteurized milk**

**Caffeine**

**Alcohol **

**I mean come on; I can slack, but poor Nat. Oh well! A funny story to end with. Jane found the camera and Thor, Loki, and Tony chased her through the house for nearly half an hour. It turned into a relay race with Jane and Pepper that went through three different floors before Robbie started crying and Thor agreed to take Jane to Asgard for a week. I couldn't help because, well, as stated before Natasha was pretty grumpy and she would've thought I had something to hide. I suppose that's all. **

Natasha's POV

_Week Six_

_Let me just say, for future reference, that this is stupid. I don't even want to do this stupid thing. I'm tired and grouchy and I have to use the bathroom every five minutes it seems. Don't get me wrong, I love my little _Ангел_, but I don't know if I can take seven and a half more months of this. I feel bad for snapping at Tony. He got enough of that when Pepper was pregnant with Robbie. Speaking of Robbie, I hope that my _Ангел_ isn't that hyper. Today while Pepper and Jane were torturing the guys I was watching him and he's a doll, but he was practically bouncing off the walls. Definitely going to be a lot like his dad. Well, not completely like his dad. Today, I let slip my nickname for the baby. It's angel in Russian. I think it's time to admit something to myself. This baby is my life now, but I don't know how to be a mother. All last year Phil had to babysit Clint and I. Clint would make a great dad. But can I be a mother. What about when we have to go into the field again? Will the baby ever be safe? I just don't know if I can do it. What I'm really excited for is finding out whether it's a boy or girl. I don't have much to write today._

Clint's entry

**Week Eight**

**Today Tasha had a doctor's visit. While she was at her appointment I had to talk to Fury about how to announce to the public that an Avenger is having baby. I honestly didn't realize it was going to pose a problem, but Nick is afraid that people will use the baby against us. We are very dangerous assassins that have no shortage of powerful enemies. Nevertheless, Pepper is so excited to have a new little one in the house and she's telling Robbie about how he's getting a "cousin". Loki has now also promised to help Natasha make some important decisions. She's decided to have a home birth and refuses to budge. I guess she doesn't trust other people with her Ангел, as she's taken to calling her. I just have a gut feeling the baby's a girl. She may be Natasha's angel, but to me she'll always be my little troublemaker. Really I just can't see a child that belongs to me and Tasha being an angel. Well, my lovely wife is back now and says that everything is okay and that we need a plan in case I'm not around when she has the baby. Now she's trying to rip the journal from my hands.**

Natasha's entry

_Week Eight_

_Clint was taking everything I wanted to write. Okay, so the baby is fine. The doctor said that it's doing exceptionally well for the baby of a woman thought to be infertile. It's kind of like hope. Red Room made a mistake. It makes me feel better. Cecelia is so excited that she's going to get a friend. At first it was hard to imagine Loki was capable of caring for another being, but now I want to be like him. You can see the good side of him in her. She has his jet black hair and pale skin. I'm guessing that she got her mother's chocolate brown eyes that are so dark they almost match her pupil. Cecelia has his mischievous smirk and lean body already. I just love her. I have a secret though and since no one will be looking at my entry I need to write it down just to get it out. Dr. Caramel (not even joking) ran a DNA test and says that twins run in my family. There is a ninety percent chance that the baby I'm carrying is actually two babies. I'm not sure how I feel about it really. My pants are starting to get tight around the waist. Clint insists he can't tell, but I don't believe him. Dr. Caramel says it's safe to do stretches and yoga and run, but that I need to get off the field. I don't like to write a lot so, I'm going to be done now._


	3. Two Is Better Than One

**I own nothing!**

Clint's Entry

**Week Eleven**

**Today, I'll admit Natasha that is starting to change. Emotionally at least. She went back to the doctor today and they told her she needed to gain at least 35 pounds. I honestly thought her head was going to pop off. You see, Tasha's always been very strict about staying small because it's part of her job to be healthy. She'd never admit it, but she's actually a little obsessed. Now Nat isn't stupid, she understood that she was going to have to get big, but I don't think she fully processed what that meant. The hormones didn't help her reaction either. Dr. Caramel actually looked at me as if she were sorry that I was the father. It was kinda funny to watch Tasha scream, "WHAT?!" at the top of her lungs. I wouldn't dare laugh though. I think I convinced her not to have a home birth if I wasn't there. I didn't marry Tasha because she gave in easy, though, so she's probably secretly plotting with Fury to make sure I'm home. Speaking of Fury, in a few weeks we're going to announce very carefully that Natasha is pregnant. He still thinks it's a bad idea to tell anyone at all, but if the world is in danger and Black Widow doesn't show up people are going to ask questions. More big news, okay Nat has informed me that if I steal all the big news she'll break my fingers so, I can't write anymore. Oh well, back to my personal life. It's really hard being a first time dad. I don't know if I can take care of a child. That's a living, breathing, human being that's depending on me and Tasha. It's going to be hard to… I don't even know. I don't know how to hold a baby or change a diaper or bottle feed. Nat'll be great. She's got motherly instinct and great intuition, but the last person I took care of was Bernard and that turned out great. That's not going to happen this time though. I'm determined. Despite it all I'm really excited. This a major change. Maybe it's the change we need. **

_Week Eleven_

_Clint swears up and down that he hates writing but, I have the hardest time getting him to stop writing. I'm the mom. The baby's inside me. I should get to write first. Alright, so, the big news is Bruce and Betty are engaged and on the list for adopting a little boy. We're so excited for them! Speaking of babies, its official I'm having identical twins. I won't get to find out the genders for a few more weeks, though. Clint doesn't want to know the gender yet, but I might tell him there's going to twins. Pepper is already planning my public baby shower, the one with press and dignitaries and rich people that I don't even know the name of. It's going to be when I'm 30 weeks along. Jane is picking the date for my private shower. We all agree that I should have my personal baby shower after I have the baby so everyone can see it at the same time. Betty, Pepper, and Jane drug me to the mall today with Tony's credit card. As much as I hate to admit it, I actually had a lot of fun and got some cute maternity clothes. I was hoping I could make it a few more weeks but, I can't button my pants and my shirts feel like they're suffocating me so, I gave in. My favorite outfit was a moss green, three-quarter length shirt with high waistline and stretchy jean pants. I had to get a fancy dress for our press conference. It's a black, ankle length dress with one strap and black wedges. Fury is all panicky about our announcement. I personally think it'll be fine. These babies have a five over protective uncles and two assassin parents all determined to make sure they have a way better childhood than them. Not to mention they're living in a building as secure as the White House. You can't much more protection than that. Tony, Clint, and I are getting together to plan what the nursery. We're turning the private gym next to our room into the nursery. Sure, it's a little big, but when they get older they'll appreciate the size of their room more. _

Clint's entry

**Week Eighteen**

**I'm seriously starting to be concerned for Tasha's sanity. This morning she cried (in front of everyone!) because the milk in her cereal wasn't cold enough. She's also been having trouble concentrating. Like yesterday for example, we were reviewing a mission report Fury had asked us to review and in the middle of her writing she drops her pen stands up and goes to get something to drink. Nat never stops in the middle of what she's doing to do anything. She and Jane went to her ultrasound together today. I don't want to know the gender until the day the baby's born. Tasha did, on the other hand, tell me we were having twins. I think I took it pretty well. I laughed, realized she was serious, gaped at her, and then I hugged her. See, I'm happy! Maybe I thought she was joking at first, but I really am excited. We had our press conference today. We didn't even have to actually tell them because Natasha is really showing. We did get a lot of questions and my favorite went like this:**

"_**Miss Romanoff-"  
"It's Mrs. Barton now."  
"Right, of course. How are you actually selfish enough to bring a child into your dangerous world?" **_**(I was actually concerned for the reporter's life with the look Nat gave her.)  
"**_**Selfish? I assure you nothing I have done in my life has ever been selfish."  
"Really? What do you call it?"  
"I think that's enough, Miss Everhart." **_**(Tony)  
**_**"Yes that's quite enough." **_**(Steve)  
**_**"We thank you for your opinion on our personal lives. Perhaps I should give you my opinion. That dress is very unflattering and the reason that it is that low cut is because you have daddy issues. Accept it, sugar; you'll never be the favorite kid." **_**(Loki being a badass)**

**Tony and I both liked the daddy issues thing, but when we got home Tasha went back to our room and cried for a long time. I felt horrible! On a happier note, Natasha and Tony have officially kicked me out of the nursery. They're starting to get into gender specific stuff. I'm more anxious now than ever. What if the baby doesn't even like me? I asked Tasha and she told me not to be absurd, but kids aren't exactly falling over themselves to talk to a dangerous assassin. Oh well, I'll the journal to Nat now.**

Natasha's entry

_Week Eleven_

_That bitch! Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of that idiotic *pansycake! At first, I wanted to cry, but once I got home and locked myself up in my room and cried for a while, I was just angry. It doesn't matter what she thinks! Besides, stress is bad for my beautiful Ангелы _**(AN- angels)**_. I've just got to let it go. Anyways, Tony and I have started getting into the gender specific stuff. We're thinking about putting a wall between their room so, when they get older they can have privacy. The room will work like one of those hotel rooms that have an adjoining room. Thor and Steve promise to help with any heavy lifting; Jane and Pepper are planning my shower; Tony is making the blue prints for the nursery; Bruce and Betty have been talking with an adoption agency; Clint and Loki have been talking about being a first time dad (Apparently, he has more kids than Cecelia. According to Thor, he has Hel, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, Narfi, Sleipnir and, Váli.). What have I been doing? Sitting on my butt, that's what I've been doing. I started doing yoga and I jogging, but it's a difficult change when I've spent most of my life never slowing down. Clint says that it's okay for me to take a break a for once. Whatever…_

***If you can guess where pansycake is from I'll give you a shout out!**


	4. It's A ?

**I don't own anything! Shout out to Aueraelia who knew pansycake was indeed from Divergent.**

Clint's entry

**Week Twenty**

**We're halfway there! Tasha went to go get her ultrasound today and I am impatiently awaiting her arrival so I can find out if the babies are okay or not. I'm so nervous. Thor and Jane went to Asgard so Jane could meet his parents and Loki tagged along so Cecelia could see his childhood home. Bruce and Betty went to go visit the orphanage they're going to adopt from. This basically means it's just been Tony, Pepper, Robbie, Steve, Nat, and I around the tower. Tony started drinking again and I won the bet that said he would when the mood swings got bad. Pepper asked yesterday about what actually did happen in Vegas. Tony stammered off something about dart games and belly dancing then fled the room. Natasha was laughing so hard I thought she was going to cry. I couldn't help but correct belly dancing with shirtless belly dancing which made Pepper snort. Steve says he now regrets not going with us because Tony shirtless belly dancing is something that only happens once. Natasha has been complaining that the babies have been pushing into her bladder. She says she can feel them flutter sometimes. I'm so excited that we're going to have a family, but I really just want them out so I can hold them. I haven't had the heart to tell Tasha, but I have a mission coming up next week and I'm going to be gone for a whole week. This is going to be a disaster. Her hormones are going to blow this out of proportion. Oh well, so long as she doesn't kill anyone it'll be alright. Natasha says she's making a list of baby names for me to choose from when they're born.**

Natasha's entry

_Week Twenty_

_They're girls! Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait to decorate the nursery for my little Ангелы. I'm thinking I want to give them Russian names. Back to the nursery though, I'm not sure how I should decorate it. I don't want to do the stereotypical pink, but it definitely needs to look like a girl's room. My hormones are probably making this harder than it needs to be. Pepper has been a saint lately. Helping me with whatever I needed, coming to doctor's appointments with me, and planning a baby shower. I guess after years of working for Tony Stark this must seem so easy. The house has been surprisingly empty since Cecelia left. You could always count on her to be telling a story or be quietly sitting in a corner with a book. Occasionally, Robbie would wobble over and steal her book or comb (She was surprisingly attached to the pretty comb that had been a present from an unknown person) and she would get a mischievous look in her eye and the floor would get slippery so, he'd fall right on his diapered bottom and she would retrieve it. The first time it happened Loki had smiled excited and raced over to the pleased girl to ask her to do that again. As it turned out she had her dad's knack for magic. Only Steve, Loki, and Thor had been there for the big fiasco and Cecelia had been so pleased the next time she did it she made sure she had an audience. I often find myself going on and on about Cecelia. Maybe I like kids more than I thought. Back to me though, I've already got a list of names that I worked on all the way home from the hospital. So far I've got Czarina, Darya, Ekaterina, Nadezhda, and Zinaida. Tony is half way finished with the wall between their rooms and I'm going to have to have paint picked out. This is much harder than it needs to be. Speaking of harder than it needs to be, it's so funny how Clint thinks that I don't know he has a mission next week. I'm not going to be mad! But he is smart to be scared. I can't believe I've only got twenty more weeks until our life changes forever._

**I'm only writing one week this time because I plan to write an in between chapter for what's going on on Asgard. I didn't plan on writing it, but it affects the future of the story a lot. Also, ****GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE FOR THE BABIES' NAMES! ****Please *puppy dog face***


End file.
